English-French
=Dictionary= Animal sounds Organized by animal name. ;bear: roar ;bird (small): cui-cui, piou-piou :;bird (flapping wings): flap-flap ;cat (meow) : miam miam, miaou :;cat (angry): kshhhh ! mérooou ! ;chicken: cot-cot-cot-codèc ! :;chicken (eating): ? :;chicken (rooster crow/call): cocorico ;cicada: crii crii crii ;cow: mhh, meuh ;cricket: gri-gri, gri-gri ;dog (friendly): arf-arf, waouh, wouf, wouaf-waf :;dog (angry): grrrra :;dog (hurt): kaï-kaï-kaï ;donkey: hi han ;duck: coin-coin ;elephant: barrou ;ferret: ? ;frog: côa, crôa, crôac ;goose: ? ;horse (from mouth): hiiiiii, huuuuuu :;horse (hooves): pa-ta-clop, clop-clop, tagada-tagada ;lion: roâr ;monkey: ou-ou-ou-ah ! :;monkey (screaming): ? ;mouse: sqouic, sqouic ;parrot (no spoken words, please): ? ;pig: groin-groin ;sheep: Bê, mê ;snake (hiss from mouth): kss kss, sssss :;snake (rattle snake): ? ;turkey: glou-glou, aglouglou ;wolf (howling at the moon): ahooooou :;wolf (other): ? ---- ;Generic wild animal (mad): grrrrrrrr ;Generic flying insect (bee, fly, wasp...): bzzzzz From Body or Mouth In alphabetical order. A-B-C (body) ;achoo (sneeze): Atchoum ;ack:? ;aha! (idea!): aha ! oho ! ;ahhh (male scream): aaah :;ahh (sigh of relief): aaaa ;augh! (frustrated scream): ? ;applause: clap-clap-clap ;baff (hit to face): baff ;barf: arf ;blah blah (people talking): blablabla ;blargh (barf): bouarg ;blink: kling-kling ;boo! (scaring someone): bouh! :;booo! (expressing displeasure to the group on stage): oooouh ! ;brrr (said when you're cold): brrrr, aglagla ;brap (more annoying burp): bouârp ;burp: burp ;bwa-ha-ha (evil laugh): bou-ah-ah-ah ;chomp: ? ;chug (sustained drinking): ? ;clap clap: clap clap ;clench: ? ;cough: hum, couf, humf ;crying baby: ouin-oiun ;crying (adult): boouh D-E-F (body) ;duhhh ("dumb" sound): ben ouais ! ben, teuh, tsst ;eek!: beurk ! ;eep!: hep ! ;ew (said in reaction to something gross): eurgh ;fart: prout, pouêt ;flap (wings): flap-flap ;fling (throwing something small, or as if it was small): kling ;flit (wing flapping): ? G-H-I (body) ;gah!: beuh! ;gargle: ? ;gasp! (surprised): beuh! hein?! :;gasp (trying to get air): ? ;giggle: ? ;glub-glub (drowning): glou glou ;glug-glug (drinking): glou glou, gloup gloup, gloups gloups ;gnaw (chewing, slight growling): ? ;grr (mad): grr ;growl (mad): rrâh :;growl (of stomach): ? ;grumble (mad): ? :;grumble (of stomach): ? ;grunt (of effort): han, hips, hop ;gya! (despair, possibly after being hit): ? ;gulp (swallowing food): gloups :;gulp (scared, hesitation): gloups ;gurgle (hungry stomach): ? :;gurgle (gargling water or mouthwash): ? :;gurgle (dead person with blood in throat): ? ;hack (cough, with a lot of mucus): te-heuh-te-heuh ;ha ha! (laugh): ha ha http://cucuc.oghme.com/post/004-Smithing-makes-the...?lang=fr&navlang=fr ;hee hee (higher-pitched laugh): hihi http://cucuc.oghme.com/post/001-Balor-doesn-t-like-Snails?lang=fr&navlang=fr ;heh (quick, small laugh): hihi, héhé, ha ;hrumph(lifting): ? ;heart thump: boum-boum, baboum-baboum ;hiccup: ? ;hop: hophttp://cucuc.oghme.com/post/006-the-Hero-s-Hog-Leap?lang=fr&navlang=fr ;huh? (curious or confused): ehn? eh? hein? ;hy-ah! (throwing or hitting something): ? ;ick (spoken in reaction to something gross): eurgh J-K-L (body) ;jerk (motion): ? ;kazam (magic words to do some magic): abracadabra, tadam ;kiss: mouah, smack ;lick: slurp M-N-O (body) ;meh (depressed): ? ;moan (pain): ? :;moan (pleasure): ? ;munch (eating): ? ;murmur (of crowd): ? ;mwa! (kiss, usually from a distance): mouah-mouah ;mwa-ha-ha (evil laugh): mouah-ah-ah, muf-muf-muf ;nod: ? ;nom (biting something playfully): gnom, miam ;nom nom (eating something playfully): gnom-gnom, miam-miam ;nyah! (spoken when sticking your tongue out at someone): Gnagnagna, nana-nanana (singing) ;oh-oh (spoken when in trouble, like uh-oh, but regional): oh-oh ;oof: ? ;ouch!: ouille! ;ow!: aïe! P-Q-R (body) ;panting: ? ;pat (on the back, or other object): ? :;pat (dusting off hands): ? ;peck (quick kiss on cheek): smack ;perk (alert look): ? ;pff (annoyed expression in response to something silly): pfou ;phew! (relief): ouf ;pthh (tongue out and blowing): pfrrt ;ptoo (spit, like a camel or chewing tobacco): pfft, pouit ;puff (smoking cigarette): queuf-queuf :;puff (blowing, possibly into balloon): pfff ;running noises: nyaon, vvvv ! S (body) ;screech (annoying high-pitched voice): ? ;shh (be quiet): chut http://cucuc.oghme.com/post/016-Setanta-gets-Huffy-about-things-%21?lang=fr&navlang=fr ;shazam (magic word to do some magic): abracadabra ;shiver: ? ;shriek: ? ;shuffle (of feet): ? ;shush: chut http://cucuc.oghme.com/post/016-Setanta-gets-Huffy-about-things-%21?lang=fr&navlang=fr ;sigh (relief): ? :;sigh (romantic): ann, oou :;sigh (tired): ooooh :;sigh (from an error): Argh argh ;slap: ? ;slurp: slurp ;smack (hard): ? :;smack (dusting off hands): ? :;smack (hungry lips): ? :;smack (quick kiss): smack ;smooch: ? ;sneak: ? ;sniff (smelling): snif :;sniffle (crying): snif ;snort (nasally, like a pig): grouik-grouik :;snort (from laugh): ? ;sob: ? ;spit: pouit ;spatoo (powerful spitting): peuh ;squeak: ? ;squee (joy): ? :;squee (fear): ? ;squeeze: ? ;stomp: bomhttp://cucuc.oghme.com/post/001-Balor-doesn-t-like-Snails?lang=fr&navlang=fr T-U-V (body) ;ta dah! (presenting the magnificent... me!): ta dah ! tadam ! ;tah dah! (same as ta dah): ? ;thbbft (tongue out and blowing): ? ;thump (of heart): ? ;uh-oh (spoken when in trouble): oh-oh ;urk! (being choked): erf, eurk ;ut-oh (spoken when in trouble): oh-oh ;umph (grunt of effort): han, hips, hop ;vomit: beuah W-X-Y-Z (body) ;wahhh (crying baby) : ouiiin :;wahhh (yelled when falling) :: aaaaah ;whine : heeiinhttp://www.sisterclaire.com/index.php?id=278#comment-1055916036, hein(technically an interjection meaning "huh?"http://en.bab.la/dictionary/french-english/hein or "eh?"http://www.wordreference.com/fren/hein, but can apparently equal "whine" as well) ;whee! (silly happiness, often while swinging) : Ouiii ! ;whisper : ? ;woo-hoo! (cheer) : Wouhou, Ouaais ! ;yawn : ? ;yeeow! (longer cry of pain) : ? ;yikes! (surprised) : ? ;yipe! (surprised) : ? ;yow! (cry of pain) : Aïe! Environmental sounds In alphabetical order. Environment: A-B-C ;bam: bam, boum ;bang: bang http://cucuc.oghme.com/post/007-Headmen-s-Swords?lang=fr&navlang=fr, boum, pang(tire blowing out) ;bap (fast, hard hit): bing, beng ;bash (object hitting something, usually breaking): baff ;beep (high-pitched electric beep): bip, tut :;beep (car horn, higher pitched): bip-bip, mip-mip ;bif (superhero hitting someone's face): baff ;bip (quick electronic sound): bip http://makingof.oghme.com/post/Oghme-Comics-Research-Team-%3A-NEANTUS-ABYSMUS?lang=fr&navlang=fr ;blam (gun): blam, boum ;boing (like a spring): boïng :;boing (cord or string): gaw ;boink (quick, comical hit to head): paf ;bonk (object hitting head): paf ;boom (explosion): boum ;bop (quick hit to head): pouf ;bump: ? ;buzz: buzz :;buzz (vibrating phone or other vibration): drr, brr ;burning sound: vouf, broua ;cha-ching! (money): cling-cling ;clack (wood or hard metal making a quick impact): clac ;clang (metal): klung ;click: clic ;click (door closing): clic, clouc, clac ;clink (metal): ? ;clunk: ? ;conk (object hitting head, knocking unconcious): ? ;crack (object splitting): crac :;crack (bat hitting ball): ? :;crack (thunder): bouar, crac ;crackle (paper, foil, etc.): ? :;crackle(burning noise): crisht ;crash: krash ;crash (furniture or building collapsing): patatras :;crash (with glass): beng-ouen-oueng ;creak (door hinge): ? ;crumble (building falling): patatras ;crunch: ? Environment: D-E-F ;ding (quick high-pitched bell): ding http://cucuc.oghme.com/post/014-Faolan-Attacks-%21?lang=fr&navlang=fr ;ding dong! (door bell): ding dong, dong ;door closing: ? ;flush (toilet): ? ;foosh! (water from hose): ? :;foosh! (rushing fire): ? ;fwip (pulling something out, like paper or knife): ?: fwoo (falling down a hole or something) Environment: G-H-I ;glop (thick liquid against surface): ? ;glump (liquid flowing in bursts): ? ;gong sound: ? ;gunshot: ? ;hack (axe to a door or bundle of straw): ? ;honk (car horn): ? Environment: J-K-L ;ka-blam: ? ;kaboom!: ? ;kablooie! (childish kaboom): ? ;ka-ching! (money): ? ;ka-thump (object hitting ground): Badaboum :;ka-thump (door closing): ? ;knock knock: toc toc ;kshhh! (crash): ? Environment: M-N-O Environment: P-Q-R ;pitter-patter (rain): ? :;pitter-patter (little feet): ? ;pew! (gunshot, laser, in a childish way): ? ;ping (small metal object hitting something and making a ringing sound): ? ;plop: ? ;poof (gone in a puff of smoke): ? ;pop (balloon, cork gun, gum): ? :;pop (cork from a wine bottle): ? ;porno music: ? ;pow: ? ;rain: ? ;ratatatata (machine gun or submachine gun): ratatatata, takatakatac http://livre.fnac.com/a1681239/Arthur-et-Merlin-T2-Les-annees-du-passe-Bruno-Bazile?PID=1, takakakatac http://livre.fnac.com/a1681239/Arthur-et-Merlin-T2-Les-annees-du-passe-Bruno-Bazile?PID=1 ;rattle (falling apart): ? :;rattle (baby toy): ? ;ring (phone): dring :;ring (school bell): ? ;roar (of ocean or pouring rain): roar ;rumble (slow thunder or ground shaking): ? ;rustle (of leaves): ? Environment: S ;screech (car): ? :;screech (metal scraping): ? ;scrub: ? ;siren: ? ;slam (door): slam ;slap: ? ;slash: ? ;slosh (liquid): ? ;smack: ? ;smash: pattatras ;snap: ? ;snip (scissors): ? ;splash: splash, sploush ;splat: ? ;sputter (mechanical): ? ;squeak (door): ? :;squeak (toy): ? :;squeak (chair): ? ;squirt: ? ;swish (swinging something, like bat or pole): ? :;swish (moving water, either in mouth or bowl): ? Environment: T-U-V ;tap: ? ;thud: ? ;thump: Badaboum, boum ;thunk (heavy hit): bunk ;thwip (arrow shooting in something): ? ;tic toc (clock, um... the old style): tic tac ;tick tock (clock, um... the old style): tic tac ;toot (of car horn): tuuut :;toot (trumpet): taratata ;tumble: ? ;twang (vibrating string): gaw ;vroom (loud car passing): vroum (can be repeated) Environment: W-X-Y-Z ;wah wah(music, trombone): oua oua ;wap!: ? ;whack: ? ;wham: boum ;whamo (strong punch to the face): badaboum ;whistle: ? ;whoo (wind): ? ;whoosh!: whoosh! http://cucuc.oghme.com/post/007-Headmen-s-Swords?lang=fr&navlang=fr :;whoosh (sound of ocean): ? ;whirr (electrical motor): drrr ;wirr (electrical motor): drrr ;wobble wobble: ? ;woom (motor hum or spaceship): ? ;wooo (wind): ? ;woo-woo-woo (siren): pin-pan ;woosh (wind, fast object, fire): wooshhttp://cucuc.oghme.com/post/007-Headmen-s-Swords?lang=fr&navlang=fr ;zap!: ? ;zip (zipper): ? :;zip (something going fast): ? ;zzt! (electric shock): zzt, gzzzt ;zzz (snore): zzz =Other Resources= Please link to the opposite page here, and delete this line. If this is English-Spanish, the link should go to Español-Inglés. The name of the page should be in the language of the first language. This is recommended because opposite pages may have different information. Also, it encourages more contribution. The Alternative Dictionaries French slang dictionary. category:sfx